1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for further processing data in a computer network, which are preferably recorded and stored using computers arranged in the computer network in distributed fashion.
2. Prior Art
In connection with the rapid drop in the price of storage media which has taken place in recent years, particularly in the realm of electronic media, and secondly in connection with the ever decreasing space requirement for these storage media, it has become possible for private individuals, also, to store forms and volumes of data which were previously barely manageable merely on account of their scope. Just as an example, the recording of audio and video data will be mentioned at this point, which private individuals were previously barely able to record in digital form on account of the considerable volume of data. Thus, by way of example, any audio receiver, such as a radio, television or the “TV card” in a computer, can be understood to be the computer's audio/video input which can be used to digitize and finally to store an audio signal in coded form as a digital audio stream on this computer's hard disk. In this context, these data can be acquired via satellite or else via terrestrial radio transmissions. To this end, it is merely necessary to connect the aforementioned receivers to the computer and to digitize the initially analog data.
The enormous need for electronic audio/video recordings has increased further as a result of the latest technical developments. However, it is increasingly being found to be a problem that although the data in question can be received and stored without any problem, both further processing and navigation in these data have become much more difficult on account of the considerable scope of these data. Furthermore, volumes of data with such a scope can also continue to be transported and interchanged only with considerable time involvement.